The Setting Sun
by spazzgirl
Summary: She couldn't understand why tears would form in his cerulean eyes every time they watched the sunset together. She couldn't understand why such a site could make him break down on the inside. She thought the sunset was beautiful, he thought of it as something else. Extreme OOC and completely AU.


**The Setting Sun**

**Hey guys Spazzgirl here with an all new story, I know I'm crazy coming out with a new story especially with "Yes Naruto-sama" still in the works but let's all blame the plot bunnies. I'm going to be honest, this is going to be my very first attempt at writing a very sad multi-chapter NaruSaku fic, cause let's all face it most of them are just happy and what not XD. **

**Though don't expect fast updates from with this story because I'm busy and inspiration does it come to me very fast. I've also been obsessing with a new anime called Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titans, a very good anime and manga. For those who've read or seen the anime, I'm thinking about doing a Naruto cross over. I'm not sure yet.**

**Anyways this little story takes place 5 months after the whole ninja war and Sasuke is back in Konoha, and everything is all good. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, characters, and elements solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I'm just borrowing them.

**Summary: **She couldn't understand why tears would form in his cerulean eyes every time they watched the sunset together. She couldn't understand why such a site could make him break down on the inside. She thought the sunset was beautiful, he thought of it as something else.

**The summary might change as the story progresses, I don't know, so yeah sorry for the crappy summary. Anyways let's get to the story. Also this is going to be rated T and not my usually M rated stories lol.**

* * *

Before those 5 peaceful months, it was nothing but a long war that dragged on to what seemed like years to those who fought, many lost their lives. Friends, family, loved ones, all gone during that war against Obito and Madara, but finally peace was restored. Everything was finally falling into pieces, everyone no longer had to worry about surviving, families could finally stay together, and no one else had to mourn anymore. Everything was just perfect.

Looking onto the Village Hidden in the Leaf were two shinobis. One with pink hair stopping at the shoulders, wearing a red vest, black biker shorts, a tan colored skirt, black boots, a pink headband, and emerald eyes. Her counterpart was a young man who was taller than her, with spiky blond hair, wearing a black and orange jacket, orange pants, black sandals, a black headband, and cerulean eyes. Both of these shinobis sat upon the Hokage Mountain enjoying the view and each other's company.

"I don't understand why you're hanging around with me Sakura-chan, I thought since Sasuke came back you'd be all over him."

Sakura couldn't help roll her eyes at her friend, "Jeez Naruto I thought you like having me in your company." A tint of red adorned his whiskered cheeks.

"Ahaha of course I do Sakura-chan, I thought you'd just be with Sasuke instead of wasting your time with me."

"You're never a waste of my time Naruto, though I do actually enjoy your presence over Saskue's."

Naruto couldn't help but grin, "Ahh so you do like me, eh Sakura-chan." This earned the blond shinobi a playful bonk on the head. "Ouch what was that for?"

"For being an idiot," Sakura couldn't help but giggle, despite him being a strong shinobi there are some things that never change.

"Still you didn't need to hit me hard," the blond continued to whine as he rubbed his head, "But you still have yet to answer my question."

The rosette couldn't help but sigh, "Well it's true, every time I try to hang out with Sasuke or just talk to him, it is still a bit weird. I mean in his presence I can't help but feel frighten, but when I'm with you I feel safe." Sakura couldn't help but blush to what she had just said.

"Soo Sakura-chan does like me!"

This earned him a playful glare, "Shut up Naruto, I didn't mean it like that!" The blond couldn't help but laugh. "Don't make me send you to the hospital," this

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to get you mad."

Silence stood between the two as they continued to watch the citizens of Konoha walk through the streets.

"You know it's hard to believe that there was a war all those months ago." Naruto reminisced as he looked down on the streets.

Sakura couldn't help but nod, "Yeah, you can't even tell there was war especially with how well the village looks."

"Yeah Yamato-sensei did a good job, but I felt bad for him as well. Serves him right for scaring us though," the blond snickered at the last few words.

"That's mean Naruto, it's not his fault he's the only living wood user in the shinobi world." Silence stood once again until Sakura pointed out something, "Look Naruto the sun is setting."

Naruto followed Sakura's finger and looked at the setting sun, the site had caused tears to form in his eyes but kept blinking to keep them in bay. Ever since the war had ended, Sakura always enjoyed watching the sunset it was the most beautiful site in the world and allowed her to enjoy life. At the corner of her eyes, she could see Naruto shake a little bit and grip the railing. She began to wonder, did he think the sunset was so beautiful it caused him to tear up in happiness?

"It's really beautiful that it just makes you want to cry tears of joy, right Naruto?"

The blond couldn't answer, sure it was a beautiful site and it did make him want to cry, though it wouldn't be tears of joy that would fall down his face, no it would be something else. Sakura became worried that Naruto hadn't answered, so she placed a hand onto his shoulder as he continued to shake a bit.

"Are you okay Naruto?"

The blond blinked a few times before coming out of his stupor, "What, yeah of course I am Sakura-chan, don't worry about me." He forced himself to smile, Sakura knew it was a fake smile, she could always tell whether or not his smiles were real. "I'm just in really deep thought."

"Okay, if you say so," this caused the rosette to be even more concerned with her blond friend. She hadn't seen Naruto force himself to smile in a while and that worried her.

"Anyways I'm going to head on home, I'm feeling a bit tired." The two said their good-byes and Naruto hurried on home before the skies began to darken and the sun completely disappeared into the horizon. Once he reached the downtown part of the village he continued his way home. He stopped in front of a medium size home, and once the war ended he had inherited the home his father had built when he was married to his mother. The house was a perfect place to raise a family, it contained five bedrooms, and three bathrooms, behind the house was a beautiful garden filled with cherry blossom trees and a small koi pond.

Naruto opened the door to his home and made his way to his room, he stopped by one room, its walls were colored light blue and it contained a small crib and a rocking chair in the corner. It was the room his parents made for him when his mother was pregnant with him. It brought him to tears every time he passed the room thinking what it would be like if his parents were still alive and raised him. He wouldn't have to be alone and would be loved every day, despite his young age, Naruto hoped that he would get married and have his child sleep in the room meant for him.

He continued his journey to his room, once reaching his destination, sat on the edge of the bed. His parent's room became his, it was weird at first sleeping in the room his parents had, but got over it quickly. Naruto cradled his head between his head, and the same thing would run through his mind.

_Should I tell her?_

_Would she hate me from keeping it a secret?_

_Would things change between us?_

_How would she react?_

These were the thoughts that kept running through his mind he didn't know if things would change between them if he told her the truth. He liked, no he _loved_ Sakura's company but at the same time didn't want to push her away. So the same question came into his head.

_Do I tell her the truth?_

**END**

* * *

**Blah, it's short and I don't give a damn =P. So what is this secret that Naruto is keeping from our dear little Sakura. I apologize for the characters being extremely OOC, but it's my story and I can do whatever the hell I want damn it!**

**Anyways reviews are nice as usual, also be sure you actually have some stories out before you flame me. I also apologize for any grammatical errors and other what not.**


End file.
